


Epiphany

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epiphanies, Fluff, M/M, dawning horror of a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Stiles comes to a horrifying realization with his fathers assistance.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please take a moment to kudo or comment! Thank you!

“Dad, say I was scared of someone. But not in a like ‘afraid they’d hurt me or someone I care about’ way, but more like a ‘every timeI’m around you I just feel scared way.”

“Like a crush?” His dad said.

“No not a crush!” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Yes I’m sure!” Stiles shouted. “I am so sure. Like there’s nothing I’m more sure of.” 

There was no sound for a moment and then-

“Oh god. I have a crush on Derek Hale. What the fuck.” 

“Derek Hale?” His dad said.“What the hell Stiles!”

“Now you understand!” 

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s that line in 3A where Stiles is talking to Scott and he says Derek still scares him, and it’s funny but it doesn’t really make a ton of sense. Like he’s known Derek for months. The dude hid out from a manhunt in Stiles’s bedroom. It doesn’t fit that he should be scared of him anymore. But, what if he’s scared, but not exactly of Derek...


End file.
